Server Guide
Welcome To Halo: The Lost Keys Discord Server Guild This guild is intended to help new and existing community members learn how thing work within the Discord server and here on the Wiki. Member Tier List: '''Enlisted:''' These members are new to the server, they don't have a character and no experience within the community '''Trainee:''' These members have successfully created a starting character and are going to join a test RP where members get to learn the feel for how we do things '''Member:''' These members have passed the training class and are on there way to joining the rest of the community in participating in missions. They need to resubmit there character in the designated channel so that they can be placed on the wiki as well as Admins can have any final nitpicks over there Application '''Marine/ODST/Spartan/Non-combat:''' These members have active characters of the designated Class, each player can have up to 5 Active characters aboard several ships and in different activities. '''Moderator:''' These members of Staff are here to help answer questions as well as uphold the rules in the server, treat them with respect but if you feel one of them breaking the rules you can report them to the Admins '''GM:''' These Members of Staff are here to help guild everyone along a story that they create together, be respectful to them or you may find your character in a situation where your not coming home alive. but they are still human and they make mistakes, kindly help them with corrections and you will have more fun for everyone. '''ADMIN:''' These word is law, There Decision are final. But that doesn't make them always right. Treat them with respect and they will treat you with respect in return. Have a peaceful debate and you may persuade them to change, but be and ass and you can bet your ass will be BANed. Character Progression '''Criteria for Heroic rank:''' * Be active in the servers OOC chats * Take part in free roleplays around the Acheron or the Styx * Complete at least 3 main events OR 6 side events of varying difficulty '''Criteria for Legendary rank:''' * Be active in the servers OOC chats * Take part in many free roleplays around the Acheron or the Styx * Complete at least 6 main events OR 12 side events of varying difficulty '''[Heroic perks]''' * Dumb AI * Spartan III * Moderate Sangheili * Unggoy * ex-ONI spook * Ship apps * Faction apps '''[Legendary perks]''' * Smart AI * Spartan II * Higher ranked Sangheili * ONI spook * More powerful ship apps * More powerful faction apps '''Some Technical Stuff''' * Dumb AI and Smart AI uses are only for Spartans, they are not ship-board AIs and are not super powerful like Dubito * Faction applications for Heroic members must not exceed Beta rank, for legendary members they may be Gamma rank * Only 1 Spartan III and Spartan II per person * Only 1 ex-ONI and ONI spook per person * This also means that members are no longer able to create ex-ONI spooks or ship/faction applications * Leaving an event Without a reason will result in a -1 to your rank tally Chats lets take this from the Top '''General:''' rules, intro, announcements, welcome, lore ext.. These chats are used by staff to inform people of new stuff or events happening! hopefully... '''Games/Arts n stuff:''' Some more random rooms to be used for different topics '''Application Chats:''' These are for posting Applications of different types to be reviewed my Members of staff '''Roleplay:''' this is actually just a place to talk with the others in your event about what you guys want to do together, not the actual RP '''Events:''' This is where you will be doing RPs for side and main events! '''Completed Events:''' Old events are put here to be stored as Longs to look back upon as we go forward with the Timeline '''UNSC Acheron/Styx:''' Channels to be used for UnGMed RPs, Rent out a level and carry out your own RP with some others. have fun but check with other Time-Stamps to as avoid the one person in two places things. G'''uilds:''' These chats have some useful information in them that you can feel free to look at while on discord, all the info there will also be found here on the Wiki '''Trainee Chats:''' This is where new members will be doing there RP while supervised by a GM to see if they understand the basics of how things work '''Misc Roleplay:''' because people wanted to do non Halo things with the people they know if the Halo server '''Voice Channels:''' Here you can hear the "wonderful" sounds made by others, things happen here from time to time. Have any questions? Check out the [[FAQ|Frequently Asked Question!]]